


fine tuning (can I help you?)

by coconutstan



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Explicit Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, In the Midst of Album Preparations, JB's stressed as fuck and Jinyoung figures out why, M/M, Oral Sex, Studio Fucking, Teasing, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., classic JJP banter, romantic ending bc im a sappy fuck lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutstan/pseuds/coconutstan
Summary: in which help is a synonym for love.the stress of album preparations has worn im jaebum down to his bones, and now as he stands in the recording booth, he just can't seem to hit the right notes. that is, until jinyoung steps in and helps him out.friends with benefits to lovers!au☛ written for the Tell Me Good Boy Bottom!JB fic fest





	fine tuning (can I help you?)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt (abridged): "In his last vlive Jaebum mentioned that his crew members were in the next room so I want JJP fucking around in Jaeb's studio...However, JY is a little shit"
> 
> notes: I was modeling the studio off of both JB's real studio shown in Hyena On The Keyboard and the JYP studios shown in the 7for7 vlive+s. 
> 
> Basically, you have a huge desk with a bunch of nobs and keyboards, and screens above them in the studio. 
> 
> adjacent to the screens will be a recording booth, a smaller room in the studio with a window, that's usually soundproof. 
> 
> the mic is always on inside the booth, but if people outside the booth want to talk to the person insidre, they have to press a radio button for their mic to work. just the basics, in case anyone doesn't know!

_“Again.”_

_“Not quite.”_

_“A little better.”_

_“No, that was worse.”_

 

Jaebum shoves his headset off and steps away from the mic stand, running both of his hands through his hair in open frustration. 

He had been in the recording booth for well over an hour, trying to record his part on a new track he had been working on for the upcoming album. They had been making painfully slow process, no thanks to Jaebum, and the sharp critiques from the vocal director over every little thing were starting to get under his skin. Opposite to the feeling he was supposed to be capturing, Jaebum only grows more tense and wound up as the minutes progress into hours. 

It hurts Jaebum's ego a bit, but he has to quietly admit to himself that he just couldn't do it today. His throat wasn't making the right sounds. His lungs weren’t exhaling right. The feeling just wasn’t there.

 

He looks up through the window to see the crab of a vocal director whispering something to the producer and sighs. The director’s face was always permanently contorted into a grimace, but the expression on his face was even more unwelcoming than usual. He tries to ignore the fact that he was to blame for it, occupying his mind with anything else.

Looking away from their faces, he looks up around his studio and internally grimaces.

To a musician, a studio is supposed to be their hidden enclave from the world, where they could seal themselves off from the rest of the world and emerge with masterpieces. It was a terribly personal, private space and to see it filled with corporate, textbook musical personnel left a bitter taste in his mouth. The producer was nice enough, but the director wanted a canned version of Jaebum, who was unoriginal but easy on the ears of the general population. It ground against what Jaebum stood for, so it was only natural it was hard for him to give him what he wanted.

Personally, Jaebum liked his studio to be dark and cozy, but also functional. He had a few carefully selected polaroids of his friends and cats pinned up on the walls and neatly organized shelves of notes and reference books tucked away in the corners. A tiny mini fridge was strategically placed next to his desk, stocked with leftovers and his mom’s yogurt drinks, with a neat little bookshelf on top for his awards. Neat and simple.

The best part of the studio, in Jaebum’s humble opinion, was the L-shaped leather couch and lounger he had managed to squeeze in. The dark leather was worn in the right places and it fit the edges of the room perfectly. For someone with a history of back injuries, the couch subbed in for his bed at home just fine, on the nights where he found himself falling asleep after the subways had already closed. 

This studio was supposed to be his 2nd home, but he’d give anything be anywhere else right now. His crew had a studio across the hall in the same building, and he had been praying that one of them would walk in and interrupt the session. He wanted out.

Immediately upon walking in, the director had insulted his studio by calling it “dim and not conducive for creativity.” He had these harsh lamps brought in and his assistant had dumped his shit all over his shelves, making a grand mess of things. Jaebum, doing his best to stay respectful, only pursed his lips in thinly veiled anger.

Looking around his studio and seeing foreign faces and his space defiled, he feels a pang of loneliness. The rest of the members were probably finishing up their schedules and heading home, which only makes Jaebum feel lonelier. 

Seeking distraction, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the screen for notifications. 

Just one, from his crew’s group chat.

_11:49 PM_

_hyung we’re going for drinks kkk_

_when you gonna finish?_

He checks the time before realizing he’s not going to finish early enough to join them regardless. 

Marinating in the sudden wave of self-pity, he doesn’t respond. He knew he was being sensitive, but for a moment he allows himself to feel it.

His fingers itch for a second, toying with the idea of asking Jinyoung to come down to the studio. His progress had been embarrassingly slow, so he’s not sure if he wants Jinyoung to witness his lapse in capability in real-time. Just the day before, Jinyoung had finished recording in 30 minutes, nearly record time for a vocal-heavy, R&B song like this. 

In comparison, it was taking Jaebum three times as longer.

Clearing his throat unceremoniously, he asks, “Can you play the guide for me again?” 

The director looks over his pretentious frames and nods, but before he can find the computer mouse somewhere among the piles of papers and half-finished coffee cups, the door to Jaebum’s studio opens.

Behind the door is Jinyoung, freshly showered and carrying his gym bag like he had rushed over from the fitness center. To his (additional) surprise, he was wearing Jaebum’s orange Purpose tour t-shirt, fitting snug across his frame and echoing the even snugger fit of his Adidas sweats.

His arrival was nearly telepathic, Jaebum remarks, like the cheesy soulmate novels they used to read during their trainee days, where the longing of one partner would bring the other one naturally closer. 

But Jinyoung wasn’t his partner, he thinks, stopping the train of thought before it got out of hand.

Jaebum watches Jinyoung gently place his gym bag in the corner, knowing how important cleanliness was to Jaebum, before bowing quickly to the staff. He looks up and grins to Jaebum in the booth and waves a hand. Spirits lifted upon his eerily perfect arrival, Jaebum stands up straight and jokingly salutes him, to which Jinyoung laughs out loud, easy as always. 

Jaebum’s face settles into a wistful smile as he watches Jinyoung’s lips move while he talks to the director and producer, not able to hear them in the soundproof booth. He wished someone would press the radio button, so he could be apart of the conversation too. 

Watching the director beam at Jinyoung and pat his shoulder, Jaebum feels like a sore loser. And just a little possessive, but that's besides the point.

Like clockwork yet again, Jinyoung reaches over to angle the mic to his face. Making eye contact with him through the window above the computer, he presses the radio button. 

Jinyoung’s voice came through loud and crisp through Jaebum’s headphones, rousing Jaebum to attention as his ears ate up the sound. It was lower than usual, a rasp that only came out late at night, roughening the edges of his smooth and careful articulation.

“Sorry for barging in the middle like this, hyung. I would’ve came earlier, but Sseunie’s thermos attacked me again so I had to grab something from your bag.” 

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at the director apologetically. Charmed, the director let out an airy laugh, patting his arm again. He hadn’t been so amused when Jaebum had shown up late. 

So he had been at the gym. The image of Jinyoung and Jackson at the gym fills his mind, the scene playing out in technicolor. 

Jackson was probably going on one of his soapbox tirades, as he spotted Jinyoung on the weight rack, about how ramyun was going to be the demise of the adolescent population while waving his arms animatedly with the thermos in his hand. It was a leaky old thing, but it was a gift from his mom so he kept it at the expense of everyone else’s relative dryness.

Then he sees Jinyoung in his typical uniform of a plain white t-shirt and gray sweats, spread out on the bench underneath Jackson, getting splashed by the tea. The way the liquid must have bloomed in the thin fabric, turning it translucent against his chest. The way his face must have looked in surprise as some of it had splashed on his cheeks. 

The way his arms must have strained as he peeled the shirt off his-

“Hyung, you good?”

Jaebum breaks out of his daydream and blinks, forcibly brought back to the present. 

He feels a prickle of embarrassment run down his back but it doesn’t show on his face, carefully stoic as always, as he adjusts his headphones and clears his throat in that old man way of his. 

He purposefully ignores the way his pants suddenly feel just a little too tight. Maybe he should’ve gone for a size up.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Let’s record.”

\--

In Jaebum’s defense, this week had been exhausting. He had spent most of his days oscillating between his studio and the company’s studios, the only change to his routine being a different coffee shop for his thrice-a-day order of iced americano. 

When he finally did get back to his apartment at the brink of dawn, his cats would accost him at the door for abandoning them (dramatic creatures, cats) and he’d do his best to apologize before collapsing in his bed. The last thing he could remember doing was drawing the blackout curtains as tight as he could to block the sunrise from disturbing his fitful sleep.

It was wholly mundane. Despite album preparations being exhilarating but hard work, Jaebum found himself mentally absent, the events of the past week blurring into a monotonous brown-gray, the color of concrete buildings, recording equipment and crumpled up coffee sleeves.

And to make matters worse, he hadn’t gotten off all week. 

He’d like to admit he was a bigger man and didn’t need the sweet release of orgasm-tinted serotonin to propel him throughout his day, but he did and the lack of it was, in essence, fraying the edges of his sanity. 

It was starting to affect others too, if the exasperated look on the director’s pinched face told him anything. 

It’s not like his body wasn’t doing him any favors, either. Sitting in a horny fugue of his own making, Jaebum could barely focus in meetings, finding himself fantasizing about putting his dick in anything that he could feasibly fit it in. 

Any idle moment was filled with an electric irritation, buzzing under his skin at all times, only taking a backseat when he was working. God, he was probably imagining it, but it felt like his balls were...heavier than usual too, which only drove him up the wall more. 

Of course, Jaebum had tried to rectify the severe sudden onset of blue balls, but he usually fell asleep with his hand snug between the waistband of his sweats, half-hard dick neglected for nights in a row. His rushed showers after a generous 3 hours of sleep weren’t long enough for him to work one out, and besides, the desperation usually didn’t set in until he was more awake in the back of the taxi on his way to work.

Biting back his shame one afternoon, he had escaped to the company restroom, boner tucked up under his waistband and begging for stimulation. With a well-positioned stack of toilet paper on his abdomen, he had settled on the toilet seat and clamped a hand on his cock, swallowing down his moans as he tried his best to climax before someone came in.

But man, something about fluorescent lighting and the smell of citrus bleach wasn’t conducive for jacking off. Safe to say, he had left with his moral compass intact and a soft dick tucked back into his pants. It was probably for the best - he wasn’t that good at aiming anyways.

The combination of hectic album preparations, sleep deprivation and the mounting need to release was torture, and he was begin to worry his dick would call protection services on him if he didn’t start paying it the attention it needed. 

The rest of the members could sense something was off, but Jaebum couldn’t tamp down the embarrassment of explaining to his friends and co-workers the reason why he was off his A-game, at arguably the most important time of the year, was because he couldn’t jerk off. 

So they were in the dark, probably reasoning that Jaebum was just extra stressed and sleep-deprived. Logical reasons. 

Sitting at conference tables with baggy sweatshirts with hems far below his crotch, he would remind himself, "Self-control is a virtue," while pinching the insides of his thighs in his best attempt to focus on anything but his dick. It usually didn't work to stave off the impending hard-on, but at least he could say he tried. 

Jaebum was making music and pursuing his passion, although not in the way he wanted at the moment. He’d survive.

\--

With Jinyoung in the studio, Jaebum feels bolstered by his presence and manages to get through the rest of his verses better than before. Sneaking looks at Jinyoung, with his glasses on and distracting drops of water flying every time he ran his hand through his damp hair, he could feel the tension that his body had been holding roil under his shoulders. 

He tries to reel in his arousal at seeing his best friend, fully clothed and in the middle of work in an entirely non-sexual situation, and busies himself in reading the director’s notes on the side of the paper in the stand in front of him.

Before he manages to make sense of the chicken scratch, he senses movement in his periphery and a second later, the door to the recording booth opens up. Jinyoung walks in with another sheet in hand, this time with the ad-libs and doubling verses that were left.

Jinyoung comes up to his side and places the sheet in front of him, the rustle of clothes giving off the smell of Jinyoung’s cologne. He breathes in deep, chasing the scent of pine and musk as it disappears as quick as it came. 

He makes a mental note to fish the shirt out of the laundry basket before Jinyoung tries to wash it. No shame for the horny and sleep-deprived, they say.

“You’re doing good, hyung. We just need you to record for this part here,” explains Jinyoung, but Jaebum finds himself focusing on the way his hair flopped with his movement, mesmerized by the way he ran his hands through his hair as he detailed the timing for the part. His hair was thick, glossy under the overhead light and Jaebum’s fingers itched to move the bangs that were getting a touch too long.

Jaebum nods a few times, to show he’s listening even though Jinyoung’s voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. 

Up close, he can see how well Jinyoung fit in the shirt, orange color accenting his skin better than most. His eyes progress down his legs, taking note at the way his sweats wrapped perfectly against his thighs and calves, having filled them out with all the time he had been spending in the gym. He’d never admit it, but Jinyoung was a bit of a closeted exhibitionist; his sweatpants did nothing to preserve his decency as his bulge made itself visible through the stretchy material as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Jinyoung’s hand hits the music stand during his animated explanation, knocking the pencil off. He bends at the waist to pick it up, putting his toned ass in Jaebum’s way for a second. 

Jaebum tries to look away, but the greedy goblin in his gut rejoices. His ass has always been nice, but man, it was getting nicer.

Just before this, he had been lifting with Jackson and maybe Mark, a testosterone-fueled pumping session that had given him a glow that Jaebum was finding it hard to ignore. 

The short sleeves of his shirt put his forearms on full display, letting his triceps peek out as he reached to scratch the back of his neck. Jaebum swallows a sigh, breathing hard through his nose.

God, he was being pitiful.

If Jinyoung notices Jaebum silently floundering in his proximity, he doesn’t say anything, to which Jaebum is immensely grateful for. But instead of leaving the studio, Jinyoung just turns around to wave at the director through the booth’s window to play the audio.

Jaebum blinks, caught off guard yet again as he realizes Jinyoung wasn’t leaving. 

Jinyoung moves behind Jaebum, shoulder pressing lightly against his back and Jaebum’s skin prickles at the contact. 

It was a simple touch, with the intention of getting out of the way so the director could see into the booth but the horny, touch-deprived part of Jaebum wanted it to have been driven by more than just Jinyoung’s general politeness. 

Begging himself to focus, he adjusts his headphones and closes his eyes.

As he begins singing, he feels a hand snake down his back, eventually lingering at his waist. Feeling fingers hook into his belt loops, Jinyoung pulls slightly and against his will, Jaebum’s voice darkens, a rasp embellishing his words as he sang. 

His heart begins thudding against his chest at the touch, his brain furiously doing mental calculations to give himself a logical, polite reason as to why Jinyoung would tease him in the booth like that, knowing that the director could see into the room.

“Great, Jaebum-ssi. You knocked that out of the park.” said the director, motioning to the producer to get the next part ready. Clearly, they had been expecting this to have taken a few more tries.

Jaebum nods curtly, before turning around to look at Jinyoung. As quick as it had come, the offending hand was now in Jinyoung’s pocket, the absence of its weight sorely missed on Jaebum’s waist. 

Jaebum plays it cool and raises an eyebrow at him, afraid to even whisper while the mic was still on. Jinyoung looks back at him, carefully composed expression offering no explanation for what just happened.

Jaebum swallows nervously. Self-control.

He can see Jinyoung’s eyes trail down his throat, his lips quirking for a second as if he knew something that Jaebum didn’t.

A mixture of arousal, desperation and fatigue make Jaebum’s legs feel weak as he turns around to face the mic stand. It was all in his head, right?

But when Jaebum feels Jinyoung press in closer a second time, pretending to point out something on the papers as Jaebum sings the next verse, his resolve begins to crack.

Especially when the hand moves from his back to rest on his abdomen. Testing the waters, Jaebum arches his back just the slightest to push back onto Jinyoung, only to feel him grab him tighter.

Jinyoung’s fingers trailed to the edge of Jaebum’s hem, the tips just about to slip under when the director stands up to leave.

His headset crackles. “You’re back on track, Jaebum-ssi. I trust Jinyoung can take care of the rest.”

Jinyoung separates himself smoothly, as if nothing less than appropriate had begun to kindle a few feet from him. Jaebum hadn’t even noticed he had started to pack up. Shit.

“Of course, sir. We’re sorry it took so long. We’ll send over the recordings once we’re finished,” says Jinyoung into the mic, extending his neck past Jaebum to reach it.

The heat of his body radiates into Jaebum’s personal space once more, comforting but just not enough.

Jinyoung’s subtle pout and charm work wonders on the man, who smiles again before leaving. With him left the producer and all the recording junk they had strewn around, making Jinyoung and Jaebum the only ones in his restored studio. 

His haven had returned to him, but this time, there was a different intruder in it.  
The coast finally clear, Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, eyes dark and a little bloodshot from all the caffeine. 

“Jinyoung, what in the world was that?”

“Just helping you record, hyung.” 

Jinyoung avoids eye contact and leaves the tiny box of a room to stretch out on the end of the sofa. He pulls a knee up under his chin and looks at Jaebum, complete with knowing eyes and trademark smirk plastered on his face.

It was a special look that Jinyoung was the master of, one that made anyone on the receiving end want to surrender on the spot. Considering that Jaebum was nearly sapped of his resolve at this point, he felt like he was ready to succumb before he even said anything. Still, he tried to resist.

“Your, uh, technique was a little unorthodox. What if the director saw you?” Jaebum folds his arms for good measure, Cute-not-sexy-and-intimidating Jaebum be damned.

“I’d think he’d see me giving you a reassuring hand. I wasn’t sure if it’d help, but if your voice told me anything, it sure did,” says Jinyoung, matter-of-factly. 

Irritating as his coolness was, Jaebum couldn’t argue with that. 

It had helped - the song was a sensual one, one of his favorite types of songs and he was confident he’d have done better if he had been in his right state of mind. Jinyoung’s touch was the push he needed to bring the heat, the special type of lilt to his voice that the song needed.

Jaebum breaks eye contact and sits on the edge of the sofa, putting safe distance between him and Jinyoung.

Fiddling with his earring, he stares off into space. Wow, so now he was being awkward. With Jinyoung. Who he's practically been attached to the hip for years.

It’s as if a socially-inept high schooler had switched places with the real Jaebum and there was no way of proving this wasn’t him. 

Jinyoung chuckles to himself and the sound startles Jaebum, whose eyes had begun to droop from the exhaustion of the week’s unforgiving schedule. 

“How long has it been?”

“What?”

“It’s so obvious, hyung.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“If you don’t want to tell me, then fine.”

Jaebum shifts to look at him, annoyed. “I’m dead tired, Jinyoung. Say what you mean, or don’t.”

Jinyoung settles back into the plush leather, legs slipping off the edge. His hands play with his hair as he opens his mouth to say something, but thinks against it. Sighing, he lets his arms rest above him, his own body tired from the work and the workout.

Biting his lip nervously, Jaebum feels uncomfortable in the silence. He desperately tries to think of something to offer up as an explanation, as his shoulder twitches uncomfortably.

Bingo.

“My shoulders are acting up. I think I pulled something while sleeping on the couch the other night.”

Jinyoung snorts, lolling his head to the side to look at him with an accusing look. Jaebum would have been far more vocal about a hurting shoulder if that had been the case.

“Right.”

Jaebum huffs impatiently and gets up. He wants to pace, like a cat trapped in a tight space. It’s not like he had lied - his shoulders hurt like a bitch. He’d kill for a massage, but the company masseuse was on holiday and he didn’t want to risk going to a public one.

“Do you want me to help you stretch a little?” offers Jinyoung, voice soft and neutral. Like water, he reacted to Jaebum fluidly. 

He could tell Jaebum needed to get something off his chest, but it was bothering him and that he’d have to be patient to get him to open up. The question hangs in the air, like a friendly hand outstretched to a distrusting cat.

It wouldn’t hurt, thinks Jaebum.

“Sure, why not,” he nods, as Jinyoung smiles. He had taken the bait. 

\--

Jinyoung has Jaebum sit on the edge of the lounger, and folds his legs behind him, knees pressed to Jaebum’s sides.

Firm hands guide Jaebum’s arms up and behind him, massaging the tight muscles as hard as ice under the skin.

Jaebum melts into his touch, letting him corral his limbs in whichever position he saw fit. Eventually, Jinyoung stops stretching his arms and focuses on kneading the tension out of his frame. 

It brings a deep type of relief, each roll of his thumbs eliciting pleasure in the form of goosebumps and pleased little sighs.

Jinyoung works diligently, genuinely trying to work out whatever had been holding Jaebum back this whole time and Jaebum wonders to himself why he didn’t just tell Jinyoung what was going on. It’s not like he would have laughed at him. Communication always made things better - he had learned that the hard way as a trainee. 

And, well, It’s not like they hadn’t helped each other out with this sort of predicament in the past. 

Yet still, he stays quiet apart from a few sighs of relief. 

“Do you want me to move down a little?” inquires Jinyoung, once he’s satisfied that Jaebum’s shoulders were kneaded back to life.

Jaebum nods immediately, eyes drooping. 

Jinyoung gets up from the sofa and has Jaebum lie down flat on his stomach, to which he doesn’t question. He rests his head on his arms and watches Jinyoung get up on top of him to massage his back. Just like the old days, he muses. Jinyoung used to massage his back, and he would do his feet, when the other member weren’t looking.

Knees firmly at either of his hips, Jinyoung uses his body weight to work the knots out of the small of his back, taking care to be gentle where he knows Jaebum hurts the most. Cheek pressed into the soft leather, Jaebum revels in the rolling sensation all over his broad back, feeling the insistent buzz under his skin melt in to give him some peace.

Trying to get a satisfying crack out of his hips, Jinyoung sits down just above Jaebum’s ass while he presses his palms down hard at the base of his spine.

Jaebum moans involuntarily at the sudden pressure, pleasure-pain blooming from the spot immediately. His hips felt like they had locked into place, like a key fitting snugly into a keyhole. Jinyoung’s weight sends Jaebum’s crotch deep into the leather, reigniting the tension in his core that had dissipated for a moment.

His eyes open to see the reflection of Jinyoung sitting on top of him in the mirror on the other side of the room and his heart lurches. 

The lull of comfort shatters immediately, the image of Jinyoung straddling him making him desperate for someone, anyone to help him get rid of the tension that was deeper into his core. Needy, his hips move just the slightest under Jinyoung’s weight, seeking more of the friction from above.

Feeling him shift, Jinyoung stops to look at Jaebum, following his gaze to the mirror. 

He meets Jaebum’s eyes in the reflection, his surprised expression transforming into a hint of his knowing smirk as he lets his hands fall to his sides. He doesn’t move as he asks,

“Hyung, was the pressure too much?” 

It was a pointed question.

Holding eye contact, he breathes into the leather. “No, it feels really good, Jinyoungie.”

The shift in Jaebum’s tone is starkly apparent to both of them, Jaebum’s voice coming out too soft and broken. No, it definitely wasn’t too much - he needed more, but he was too afraid to ask for it.

But much to his chagrin, all Jinyoung does is gets up off of him. 

Jaebum raises his head to look at Jinyoung turn around from his view, pulling his shirt down past his waistband. Jinyoung’s face is pink from exertion and maybe shyness, the image of him mounting Jaebum from behind burned into both of their brains. Jaebum’s unadulterated moan didn’t make the situation less damning.

I’ve fucked up, Jaebum thinks. The weight off his back, he feels immensely better and worse at the same time. He had gone too far, he frets silently, loathe to think he was acting like an animal in heat. 

Harnessing his newly returned motility, he sits up and runs a hand through his hair. His own face is tinged pink, blush spreading down his neck.

“Jinyoung-”

Jinyoung interrupts him, “We haven’t finished recording yet.”

Jaebum bristles, realizing this was Jinyoung’s way of saying forget it, let’s move on. But he had made up his mind. Words forge bridges and silence breaks them, he reminds himself. 

“The reason why I’ve been weird all week is because, I, uh, have been feeling some tension.”

“Maybe another massage would help. Or we could try the personal trainer,” offers up Jinyoung, answers pointedly plain and ignorant of the elephant in the room. 

It’s not like they both weren’t aware of the half-pitched tents in their pants.

“I haven’t been able to get off, Jinyoung. It’s been a week. I’m going insane-” blurts out Jaebum, feeling his ears burn red hot at saying the words aloud.

Jinyoung looks up at him, cheeks still pink. 

“Do you want some help?”

\--

Jaebum had him given the smallest of nods, eyes downcast in embarrassment. 

Jinyoung took his opening, before Jaebum, the skittish cat darted out of his reach. Jaebum hyung was weird about asking for help, so clearly this had taken a lot from him. Jinyoung feels a little spark of pride at Jaebum swallowing his ego to ask for help - and from no one else but him. He feels special.

Now seated in Jaebum’s lap, Jinyoung can see Jaebum’s face in high definition. His pupils were blown, his breath hot on his neck as he trailed a finger over Jaebum’s too perfect to be natural moles. Jaebum’s hands had found their way up under his shirt, exploring the recently pumped muscles with his greedy hands. Jinyoung responds to his curiosity with a slow grind against Jaebum’s cock, tucked up in his pants that were regretfully still on.

Jaebum bites his lip, trying his best to be contained and polite and Jinyoung does his best not to roll his eyes - they were far, far closer than this, and never once had they ever needed formality when they had helped each other out like this in the past. It had been a long time since, though, so maybe Jaebum thought things had changed.

“But what if someone hears us? My friends might come back to the studio soon,” he had asked in a small voice after Jinyoung had settled in his lap.

“Lovely thing about studios is that they’re soundproof, hyung,” Jinyoung had whispered into Jaebum’s neck. 

Jaebum wasn’t allowed to be embarrassed, not after all the times Jinyoung had come to him in the dead of the night asking to be held and his tears of worry kissed away. Not after when his own teenage hormones had threatened to hijack his sanity, Jaebum had taken him under his wing and helped him through that storm. 

And yet here he was, reluctant to receive what he had selflessly given to Jinyoung. Stubborn, that Jaebum hyung.

After their first encounter, consisting of very awkward but exhilarating blowjobs in a Japanese hotel after promotions had turned them into withered husks, they had talked, legs slotted between each others under the covers.

They had agreed to help each other out, no matter what. They were best of friends, soulmates even, but they knew other romantic prospects might lie outside of their special bond down the road. They were co-workers. Their group relied on them to be a team, so they were afraid of starting a relationship in case it didn’t work out. But no matter the way the cards played out, they would take care of each other. 

Sometimes it was just confiding to each other in the middle of the night, or having one back the other’s story up when they were in trouble with their managers. But sometimes it was more, when the need for intimacy tangled into their friendship like an unkempt vine growing without their knowledge. Each time, they helped each other.

And now it was Jinyoung’s turn to do so.

He leans back to buck up against Jaebum yet again, eliciting a louder gasp from him as the soft fabric of Jinyoung’s sweatpants glided over him. Jinyoung’s fingers pull at the edge of Jaebum’s sweatshirt, helping him out of the heavy cloth. 

Jaebum wasn’t wearing anything underneath, making it easy for Jinyoung to spread his palms down his body, enjoying the sculpted body in front of him. Jaebum’s eyes had closed, quietly relishing in the contact. A finger circled his nipple, tweaking it to attention and evoking squirms from underneath him. 

“Don’t be a tease, Jinyoung,” groaned Jaebum.

Jinyoung smiled his million-watt smile before resuming. His own hard-on strained against the light fabric of his pants and he did his best to ignore it and focus on the project at hand. Mission Make Jaebum Feel Good Again was in full effect.

“You know, I had been thinking to text you before you showed up.”

“Didn’t need to. Your dick sent me the bat-signal,” quips Jinyoung to which Jaebum scoffs.

“How obvious have I been?”

“I don’t know if the others picked up on it, but it was pretty clear to me by day 3 something was off. You’ve been only wearing oversized sweatshirts and loose pants. Your eyes glaze over anytime there’s a lull in a conversation, and you left your trashiest “romance” novel in your gym bag. You never read that thing unless it’s serious.”

“God, when’d you get so goddamn perceptive,” Jaebum mutters. The signs were all there, you just had to know how to read them. Good thing Jinyoung was an expert in interpretation.

“In your defense, it must have been so hard,” whispers Jinyoung, emphasis on the hard. He palms Jaebum’s cock, rubbing the head through his clothes with enough pressure to be felt, but not enough to satisfy. Almost lazily, Jinyoung's fingers tug under the head through the clothes, earning him a louder, less constrained growl from Jaebum. That was more like it.

“So your antics in the recording booth were a test, weren’t they?”

“And you passed with flying colors.”

Getting fired up by Jinyoung's taunts, Jaebum pushes Jinyoung off his lap to the side with a laugh. Now it was jaebum's turn to pull at the edges of his shirt, needy to get an updated visual of his body for his fantasies.

Jaebum’s face was priceless at the sight of a shirtless Jinyoung, eyes taking in everything hungrily like they hadn’t seen anything like it before. 

Jinyoung preened a little, stretching his arms a bit to show off his new gains. His shoulders and pecs were well defined and taut, the nightly sessions with Jackson paying off handsomely. The rest of his body was benefiting just as well, with his abs sharpened and his thighs thicker than before. Jaebum's brows knit in desperation, as if he wanted to come right then in his pants. 

“Tell me,” says Jinyoung, relishing his hyung's worshipful gaze, “Did you or did you not imagine me getting soaked in the gym?”

Jaebum’s cheeks colored even more, caught red-handed. Jinyoung had called him out expertly.

“Guilty as charged. By the way, you ever consider joining a white t-shirt contest? You’d do so great,” teases Jaebum as he hovers over Jinyoung, trailing his mouth down Jinyoung’s chest. Despite the fact that Jaebum's brain was stuck on a static channel, it was still easy as ever to tease Jinyoung back. It was ingrained in him, through years of practice.

Jinyoung hums in satisfaction as Jaebum pulls Jinyoung down over him. The way Jaebum was looking up at him was making his heart squeeze painfully, as if the air in the room was getting sucked out, but now wasn't the time to get down in the trenches with his emotions. He had a mission to complete.

Jinyoung indulges him with a chaste kiss, only to see Jaebum pout up at him. This cute-not-sexy Jaebum was his favorite, and Jinyoung chases that infatuation with a deeper kiss. Immediately, Jaebum parts his lips, beckoning Jinyoung’s tongue to reacquaint itself with his. 

Jaebum takes his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it with unbridled need before succumbing to Jinyoung's tongue. Jinyoung chuckles against his mouth at the way Jaebum whines in approval as he licks into his mouth, and Jinyoung swallows it down. Their ears feed off their own lewd sounds and heavy pants as pleasure tingles through their bodies, the both of them finally making some real progress. Jaebum ruts against Jinyoung, desperate for more stimulation. It doesn't even register on his radar how needy he's being. 

Placing sloppy kisses down his jawline, Jinyoung does his best to think for a second. Propping himself up on his hands over Jaebum, he looks down at him. He takes a second to stare at him from above, getting distracted by his viewpoint. 

“Wait, hyung,” he breathes, “are you, you know, can I..” he trails off, thinking about the lube tucked away in his gym bag. Jinyoung was nothing else if not prepared.

Mouth red and slick, Jaebum gives him a dark look that stirs the fire in Jinyoung’s own gut. He'd be lying if he hadn't fantasized about this moment for days. 

“I was planning to take care of myself tonight, but I’d gladly take you over a piece of molded silicone,” he confesses. 

Jinyoung’s stomach flips at the image of Jaebum pleasuring himself in his bed, fingers working in desperation before he filled himself with something bigger.

“I’m touched,” jokes Jinyoung as he gets up and shoves off his sweats and underwear. Kicking them off to the side, he relishes in the way the cool air raises goosebumps over his legs, and wonders why they didn’t do this earlier. He fishes out the little bottle of lube and tosses it to Jaebum with a devil's grin.

Taking the cue, Jaebum takes off his own pants, not wearing any underwear per Jinyoung’s assumptions. Finally on center stage, Jaebum's cock twitches against the cool air of the studio. Now it was Jinyoung's turn to imagine Jaebum going commando, the way he must have sought out friction as he quietly rutted against his chair in meetings. The rest of them couldn't have possibly guessed at how desperate Jaebum had been and it makes his ears burn.

Jaebum can see the cogs working in Jinyoung’s brain as he stares at Jaebum and eggs him on with a hand wrapped around his shaft. Jaebum had gotten up to here on his own every night thus far, but now he was so close to release he could cry.

“Not so fast,” scolds Jinyoung, as he pries his hand off and pins Jaebum’s arms away from his body. Jaebum groans in agitation, patience having worn far too thin in their slow descent into whatever it is they were doing.

“I’ve been waiting all week, I think I’ve done my time now,” complains Jaebum, voice having finally found the grit and weight it needed.

He had a point. Pushing Jaebum’s legs apart, Jinyoung licks a stripe down from the head of his cock, down to his balls. In eager response, he twitches, precum dripping from the tip as Jinyoung grips it tight. 

Fit between his wide, muscular thighs, Jinyoung trails his free hand down his legs, letting his nails run against the soft skin before trailing down his taint. He was being annoyingly slow, but Jinyoung wanted to spend some time reacquainting with Jaebum's physique and making sure he paid it the right attention. Finding his rim, Jinyoung circles it languidly, doing nothing more than tracing the pads of his fingers over Jaebum's entrance.

Finally, the irritation cuts through the static in Jaebum’s mind and he composes himself for a few choice words. 

“Can't you just fuck me already?”

Splayed out in front of him, Jinyoung watches Jaebum’s chest rise and fall, labored breaths filled with exasperation. If Jinyoung had his way, he would have toyed with Jaebum for hours more, but he had a mission to complete so he obliges. Hair matted to his forehead with sweat, Jaebum’s cock twitches angrily again as Jinyoung dutifully pushes a finger into Jaebum.

Turning his head to the side, Jaebum sighs in relief. 

However, Jaebum’s sigh turns into a yelp of surprise when he feels Jinyoung’s finger replaced with his tongue, slick and insistent as it pushed into him. This was definitely a first for Jaebum. He feels frenetic at the way his tongue moved around him and then suddenly, it was darting in him and he could feel his bones turn into liquid in real-time. Unable to help himself, Jaebum curses loud and filthy which only eggs Jinyoung on.

His stream of curses turn into whines as Jinyoung stretches and spits into him, the sound depraved and amplified in their ears. Yet any dredges of embarrassment at his mewls are lost as Jinyoung returns his fingers, moving slow and careful to let him adjust. He hadn’t bottomed for Jinyoung before and although it was a new experience, it felt natural to him in that moment, like two puzzle pieces fitting right into place.

Two fingers turned into three, slick with lube and spit. Jinyoung expertly crooks them upwards, long fingers grazing the right spot and making Jaebum arc off the sofa. Finding it was easier than Jinyoung had expected, honestly. Now he could add "Jaebum's Prostrate" to his mental encyclopedia of Im Jaebum, he muses. 

“How the fuck,” curses Jaebum, bewildered at the explosion of the pleasure from whatever Jinyoung had just done.

He did it again, this time evoking a growl from Jaebum and an impatient hand tugging at his shaft.

Jinyoung wasn't ready to end things just yet, so he reaches and plants a hand on Jaebum's abdomen to distract him. Leaning down, he puts his hand over his around his shaft and licks teasingly at the head, tonguing at the slit coyly. Jaebum's expression was dangerously close to a full-blown pout and Jinyoung wants to crumple, the power of his hyung's pout enough to disorient him for a second. How Jaebum could look so cute, while his throbbing dick was inches from Jinyoung's face was beyond him. 

Jaebum had been thoroughly strung out and prepped yet Jinyoung hesitates. “Wait, are you sure you want me to, you know,” asks Jinyoung, unsure how to put it in words. 

He had wanted to fuck him the second he had whined into his mouth, but he had held back like the gentleman he was. His own neglected dick had made a mess on the leather and the edge of his thighs, where the friction had staved him off enough to focus on his mission.

Jaebum nods at him. He had just eaten him out, yet he was being shy about saying the words. It didn't make sense, and Jaebum can only feel more endeared. “Yeah, Jinyoungie. I want you.”

Jinyoung silently preens at the words as he grins down at Jaebum. “Just so you know, I might be bigger than you’re used to,” teases Jinyoung, echoing a line from the cheesy web drama he filmed years ago.

Jaebum responds with splaying out his legs further. “And I’ll only be able to tell if you actually put your cock inside me.”

Jinyoung feels his gut twist in horny anguish as Jaebum waits for him. God, why did it sound so much hotter coming from his mouth?

Slicking himself up as best as he could, he centers himself at Jaebum’s entrance, hesitating for a second. Pushing in as slow as molasses in winter, he hears Jaebum groan in an entirely new way, deep and punched out like he had been socked in the gut.

Jinyoung curses sharply as Jaebum instinctively clenched around him, increasing the pressure around his cock tenfold. Rubbing soft circles into the side of his thigh, he waits for Jaebum to adjust.

Jaebum tries to say something, but it’s clear his brain wasn’t cooperating. Carefully, Jinyoung bottoms out, before pulling out nearly all the way, trying to get Jaebum used to the girth. His mouth was slack as he panted, slowly building rhythm.

Jaebum’s voice sounded like music to his ears, his grunts and whines coming from a range of pitches. 

“We never finished your lines hyung. You wanna take care of that now?” jokes Jinyoung, as he thrusts arched and deep.

“It’s a shame the mic is all the way in the booth,” hiccups Jaebum, admittedly taken by the idea of somehow using their lewd noises of pleasure as adlibs.

Jinyoung comes to a pause, mid-thrust. 

Pulling out of Jaebum, he takes a moment to breathe. Jaebum props up on his elbows in confusion, as he watches Jinyoung sign back onto the computer and pull up the recording file. His hole throbs around emptiness, sorely missing the way Jinyoung had filled him up.

Muscles nearly giving out, he sits up gingerly as he realizes what Jinyoung was doing.

This wasn’t happening. His crew members could show up at any time. He tries to remember whether one of them had locked the studio door before Jinyoung's ass passes in front of him, his train of thought suddenly lost.

“Let’s take it from the top, hyung,” says Jinyoung, voice far too cheery for his expression. He leans against the door frame, fingers trailing around the head of his cock as he waits for Jaebum to give in. 

Ok, so maybe it was. Resistance was futile when it came to Jinyoung anyways. 

Pulling Jaebum into the recording booth, he angles the headphones over one of Jaebum's ears. 

Jaebum looks at him, eyes wide in shock. Jinyoung’s own dark eyes were filled with mischief as he turns Jaebum’s head back to the stand and positions himself behind Jaebum. Sure, maybe Jaebum had dreamed about getting fucked in his studio, but to get fucked while recording? That was a different beast. This...This was dirty.

No time to think about anything else, Jaebum groans into the mic as Jinyoung reacquaints himself with Jaebum’s hole, pushing in harder this time. The burn turns into pleasure quick enough as Jaebum clenches around him as Jinyoung hits deep into his sweet spot again.

Slowly, Jaebum starts his line as Jinyoung thrusts into him, slow and metered, sometimes snapping his hips up without warning and making Jaebum's voice waver against his will.

Jaebum’s cock twitched with each thrust, dripping onto his thigh as he did his best to sing the verse. This was better than Jaebum’s best fantasies, a combination of both his passions merging together into one song as Jinyoung filled him up over and over again.

Although it was hard to find his breath, Jaebum's voice was smoky, raw and emotional, a perfect fit for the lyrics that he himself had written weeks ago about longing and seeking comfort in a lover’s arms.

Jinyoung paused for a second, letting him finish the last part as his hands trailed down Jaebum’s abdomen, finally paying his cock some well-deserved attention.

Jaebum breathes hard into the mic, grabbing the side of the stand to steady himself as Jinyoung jerks him off quick and dirty, matching in rhythm to the pace of his hips. 

Hitting in as deep as he could possibly go, Jinyoung comes first, cursing like a sailor as his cock pumped into a space that wasn't big enough for Jinyoung. The sensation only makes Jaebum more desperate, fucking back onto him and then up into Jinyoung’s hand like a pendulum as Jinyoung thrusted through his aftershocks. Jaebum could feel his thighs grow slicker, the mixture of come and lube trailing down his skin as Jinyoung shifted behind him. If Jaebum's cheeks could burn any hotter, they would have. 

Caressing his throat after the final line, Jinyoung tugs up hard on Jaebum's shaft, focusing all of his attention on him. His unforgiving pace makes Jaebum feel like he was slipping, his brain disconnecting from any sense of self as the maddening pressure of Jinyoung in and around him overcomes him. The ensuing satisfaction hits him like a wrecking ball - he can barely moan Jinyoung's name into the mic as he finally stumbles over the edge like a madman and comes through the tight knit of Jinyoung's fingers. Pumping hard, Jinyoung wrings a week’s worth of pained patience and deprivation wrought out of him, the same wicked smile on his face as he whispers sweet nothings into Jaebum's ears. 

He thrusts valiantly through his aftershocks, trying to chase the last of the euphoria before his muscles gave out entirely.

“This recording's going into my personal library,” whispers Jinyoung teasingly, wanting this masterpiece entirely to himself to serve as the OST for his wet dreams. 

Jaebum lolls his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, chuckling.

“Send me a copy, won’t you?”

\--

The inevitable wave of embarrassment comes through and breachers over the both of them hard, once they both were cleaned up and had their clothes back on. The forced silence was palpable in the space between them as both of them tried to process what had just happened. In the moment, they had dropped all of their inhibitions but now, it felt like they had been forcibly handed back to them. Jaebum clearly was more embarrassed, not even looking at Jinyoung as he moves silently around the studio.

This won't do, thinks Jinyoung as he musters up the courage to do something to break the mood. Taking a deep breath, he walks over to Jaebum who was fiddling with his sweatshirt strings and hugs him tight from the back. After a second, he can feel Jaebum take his hands in his own and smiles wide against his back. Satisfied by the way the tension in Jaebum's shoulders resides, Jinyoung pulls him in tighter, trying to figure out how to tell him a thousand things in a thousand different ways. Because If there was ever a good moment to talk about their feelings, now was the moment.

They stand there for a moment, too spent for words. Eventually, they lie down on the couch, legs slotted between each other’s just like their first night in Japan. Jinyoung holds Jaebum’s hand tight, squeezing it as he tries to find the courage to say the right words after what they had just done. To Jinyoung, the way things had progressed tonight had felt natural. And although he didn't regret it, a small voice in his head frets over if there would be repercussions to their friendship for what they had done.

Over the years, Jinyoung had become skilled at restraining his heart when it came to Jaebum, because there were bigger things at hand than his own desires and he wasn't selfish enough to disregard them. But he was human, and sometimes the desire to peak behind the curtain of his well-groomed, public-friendly heart got the best of him.

“Hyung, you know I’d do anything to help you, right?”

Jaebum hums in approval, knowing his words were true.

“So next time, when you need something, just tell me?”

Jaebum looks up at him and sees Jinyoung hesitating to say something else.

He decides against it, eyes downcast as Jinyoung purses his lips and looks away. Even if he didn’t say it now, they were both thinking the same thing, even though Jaebum had come to the conclusion far later than Jinyoung had.

Jaebum nods slowly, willing himself to remember this moment forever, as if there was a chance this night wouldn't be seared into the depths of his memory. Seeking the same comfort Jinyoung had offered up all night, he slips out of Jinyoung’s grasp and turns around, sidling his back up to Jinyoung’s chest.

He pulls Jinyoung’s arm over his side and holds it tight, hands warm as their fingers intertwined.

 

After a week of struggling by himself in silence, Jinyoung had not only realized it but helped rid him of all the frustration in one night, marvels Jaebum. 

As he lays there, he feels time come to a standstill, letting the both of them relish the moment. The way Jinyoung had taken the burden off his shoulders without complaint had touched him, more than he had expected. The vulnerability of being under someone and in their control hadn't felt like weakness - with Jinyoung, it had been freeing. And after it all, he felt more grounded, as if he regained the clarity of mind he used to have. It had all felt right. 

Jinyoung pulls in closer, molding around Jaebum's back. From the start, Jinyoung silently bore his heart on his sleeve for Jaebum, diligently doing his best to show that he cared through his actions rather than words. Like in the way he had taken care to massage his back where it hurt the most, the way he had magically shown up when Jaebum needed him most, the way he holds him tight as if he was afraid he’d leave him. 

Jaebum feels heat bloom through his chest, but less frantic and more mellow this time. He had been foolish to let the worries of album preparations and his own weaknesses get to him like that, he thinks, chastising himself. Jinyoung would always be there for him, and in that moment, it finally dawned on him. 

Jaebum hums to himself, singing a tune that comes to his mind as both of them drift off, exhaustion finally claiming them both.

_Surely my sins have found me out,  
Spit on my grave, but kiss my mouth_

_Surely we’ll live to see the day_  
When all of our problems,  
They fade away 

\--

Jaebum’s phone buzzes angrily on the floor of his studio in the dead of the night. Jaebum rouses out of his sleep, taking a second to realize where he was. Right, the studio. Jinyoung. Oh.

The events of the night come back vividly to his mind, residual pleasure making his skin tingle. Jinyoung’s arms were still locked around him, one of his legs thrown over his hip as he snored quietly against his back.

Loathe to wake him, Jaebum does his best to slip from his grasp, replacing his body with a throw pillow. Jinyoung stirs, but doesn’t wake and Jaebum pads off to his phone, wincing as his torso retaliates against his movements.

_2:47 AM_

_do you want us to bring you some take out?_

_3:15 AM_

_ok, we got you some_

_figured you’d want some anyways_

_don’t get mad at us if you don’t like it_

_3:25 AM_

_sounds like you’re working hard in there kkkk_

_food’s by the door_

Jaebum’s cheeks burn like mad. He remembers something about Jinyoung saying the studio was soundproof, but then it dawns on him that only the recording booth was soundproof. Not the whole studio. 

He wasn’t sure how loud they had been before they moved to the booth, but if the slew of wink and Tengu emojis in his crew’s group chat were to be taken literally, they had been loud enough. At least they hadn't come inside, he thinks with a shred of relief.

But the shame melts away as he watches Jinyoung sleep, shirt rucked up his around his ribs and koala hugging the pillow with all his might. Now it was Jinyoung's turn to be cute-not-sexy. Jaebum takes a quick picture before Jinyoung shifts, smiling to himself as he saves it as a momento of their night. However, his wistful smile falls a bit as he watches Jinyoung's brows furrow as he moans quietly against the pillow in his sleep. The sound sends a shiver down Jaebum's spine.

Jaebum’s heart hammers hard in his chest, rousing his stomach into a tap dance as he finally lets himself feel the emotions they both had politely cordoned off for the sake of their work.

Things were different from that time in Japan, though. They had grown up through their teenage years into adulthood, built their careers from the ground up and through it all, they had grown closer each day. They were succeeding, with flying colors. 

So maybe it was time to do away with the carefulness, because they no longer were tiptoeing through a minefield of failures. Maybe it was time to accept that they were, in short, perfect for each other. Soulmates, like Jackson used to say.

As he carefully takes his spot back from the pillow, he thinks about what Jinyoung was trying to say to him before he fell asleep. Mulling the words in his mouth for a moment, Jaebum finally responds. 

“I love you too, Jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **thank you so much for reading! kudos & comments are very much appreciated~  
> **  
>  **come find me on twitter:[@versepepi](http://www.twitter.com/versepepi)!  
> **  
> the song at the end is "death and taxes" by daniel caesar! i'd like to imagine that jaebum's listened to it since he was listening to caesar in one of his studio v lives :^)  
> 


End file.
